Happy Anniversary
by Aceia
Summary: Decades after Regulus died, Severus is still holding onto his memory. BDSM SS/SB, SS/RB


Pairing: Severus/Regulus, Severus/Sirius

Warnings: Polyjuice sex, D/s, spanking

Disclaimer: The world of HP and its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling. The author of this fic has borrowed them for the purposes of storytelling. No profit was or will be made.

Author's Notes: Thanks to bluestocking79 for betaing for me! I used the themes "wanting someone you shouldn't want," and "the past affecting relationships in the present" as the basis for the fic. This fic was pretty interesting because it was my first non-Snarry pairing. I hope you like it.

Written for iamisaac for the 2009 snapelyholidays fest on insanejournal.

* * *

Severus glanced at the clock and watched the time slowly tick by. _Almost done now_, he thought as he stirred the potion.

He kept one eye on the contents of the cauldron, waiting for the tell-tale change in color that signified the potion's completion. "There it is," he breathed, as he watched the potion change from a dull milky, grey to an iridescent white.

He flicked his wand to extinguish the fire beneath the cauldron before dipping the ladle in and lifting it to his nose. He sniffed the potion and then rolled a small portion of it between his fingers to check the consistency.

"Perfect." He ladled the potion into six rounded vials. After cleaning his station, he plucked one vial from the table and left his lab. He felt like whistling at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. He was already imagining the feel of his pet's walls gripping his cock.

As he walked into his living room his owl, Archimedes, flew to him and settled on his outstretched arm. He walked over to the window and set Archimedes down to pull the vial and a letter from his pocket. He tied both to Archimedes' leg before throwing open the window.

"You know what to do," he said as stroked a finger down Archimedes' plumage. Archimedes hooted and gently nipped Severus' fingers before flying off through the window.

"Only a few more hours," he whispered. His stood, watching Archimedes until he was only a speck in the sky. His smirk grew more pronounced when he thought about how his pet was going to react to his gift.

***

Severus stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, brandishing his wand to banish the soot on his cloak. He scanned the entranceway, looking for any sign of his pet.

_Where is he?_ he thought. He strolled further into the house in search of his wayward pet. _He's angling for some punishment._ He walked through the darkened halls and up the stairs, under the sneering gaze of the portrait-lined walls. He glared at the portraits as he ascended the stairs, daring them to comment.

He walked along the second floor towards his pet's bedroom, wondering at the silence that had descended over the house. _Where is everyone? _he thought, uneasily. _I usually have to sneak around when I want to see him. _He stopped outside his pet's bedroom and glanced inside as he slowly pushed in the door. He peered around the room, taking in the ratty curtains and threadbare rug before his eyes stopped on his pet.

Severus stalked into the room, kicking the door shut, and stared at the feast before him: his pet, standing in the center of the room, completely naked except for the Slytherin green ribbon encircling the base of his erect cock.

"Down," he smirked. He stalked towards his pet as he was obeyed.

Severus slowly circled his pet, checking over his property. "Good boy. You have finally learned your place," he said as he stopped right in front of his pet, waiting for his nod.

"Did you like my gift, pet? Did you follow my instructions exactly?" Severus asked.

His pet licked his lips before replying, "Yes, Master."

"Good, since that is the only preparation that you will receive tonight." Severus smirked and pulled out a potions vial from his pocket. "I have another gift for you. It's another potion." Severus twirled the vial in his hands before pulling the cork out and lowering it to his pet's line of sight. "Open your mouth."

Severus poured the potion into his pet's mouth and watched the change take place. He stared – fascinated – as the skin rippled, the hair shortened and the body filled out. When the change ended, Severus gazed down fondly at Regulus as he ran his fingers through his pet's hair.

He walked over to the bed and sat, staring at the kneeling figure in the center of the room. "Come here, pet." Severus waited and watched hungrily as Regulus crawled across the floor until he was kneeling between his legs.

"You need to be punished, pet."

"Master?" Regulus wondered.

"Where were you supposed to be when I Flooed in, pet?" Severus glared down at Regulus as he gasped.

"I – I was supposed to be waiting for you downstairs." His pet swallowed nervously.

"Yes, you were. I think twenty with the paddle should suffice. Bend over the bed." Severus walked to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. He stared at the row of paddles, contemplating which one to use on his errant pet. He pulled out a slim wooden paddle with holes drilled through it before turning around and stalking towards his pet, swinging the paddle as he went. He smirked dangerously at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Wider, pet," he said and tapped the inside of Regulus' thighs with the paddle to spread them. "Count them," he growled as he swung the paddle, giving Regulus no time to prepare.

"O – One, Master," Regulus yelped at the first smack to his behind. He gasped and shrieked through the remaining smacks, desperately wanting to wiggle but knowing that any movement would result in more paddling. Severus paused at the fifteenth stroke to stare at Regulus' bright, cherry red ass. _I can't wait much longer,_ he thought as he stroked the reddened flesh before him, eliciting a gasp from Regulus.

"Five more and we're done," he murmured, as he raised his hand to deliver the next blow.

"Sixteen." _Gasp._ "Seventeen." _Sob._ Then Severus delivered two in quick succession. "Eighteen, nineteen," and finally, "TWENTY!" Regulus yelled as his knees buckled. He would have fallen if he hadn't been lying on the bed. As it was, he lay there, trying to apologize through his sobs. Severus lowered his hand, panting heavily as if he were the one receiving the paddling.

Severus' eyes glinted with lust. He licked his lips as he stared at the quivering mass before him. He flicked his wand, banishing his clothes, before setting his wand on the bedside table. He reached forward to knead the twin globes. Regulus moaned as he felt the gentle touch on his abused ass. He wiggled and pushed back into the hands as Severus' fingers dipped between the cheeks.

Severus pulled apart the cheeks and stared at the little crinkle of flesh that he was going to be buried in soon. He trailed his index finger down the crack and slowly circled the entrance before pushing past the ring of muscle, noticing and approving of the wetness that was present.

"How many fingers did you use?" Severus asked as his finger was encased by the warm heat and he slowly started to fuck his pet.

"Two, Master," Regulus moaned as he pushed back onto the inquisitive finger.

Severus raised an eyebrow and stopped moving. "Only two, pet?"

Regulus flushed. "I – I wanted to feel you, Master," he stuttered as he pushed back, trying to fuck himself on the finger.

"On your back," he said as he pulled his finger out and climbed on the bed. Severus watched as his pet obeyed, a slight wince crossing Regulus' face as his ass came into contact with the bed.

"Don't worry, pet," Severus growled as he spread Regulus' legs and put them around his waist. "Your ass won't come in contact with the bed until I am thoroughly through fucking you." With one hand, Severus lined up his prick and pushed in, sliding inch by glorious inch until he was balls were touching his pet's ass. _Merlin, he's tight_, Severus thought as he settled within his pet, trying not to come too soon. He bent down and placed a trail of open-mouthed kisses, sucks and bites along his pet's neck.

"Please," his pet whined. "Fuck me, Master!"

"Ask and you shall receive," Severus replied as he gripped Regulus' hips and started to thrust. He set a bruising pace, switching the angle with every thrust until Regulus cried out as Severus slide past his prostate. Severus made sure to hit it with every thrust.

"You like this, don't you pet?" Severus panted as he grazed his pet's prostate.

"Nggh… please," his pet moaned, incoherently.

"Please what? You want me to keep fucking you like the little slut you are?" Severus asked as he rode Regulus.

"Master!"

"What do you want, slut?" Severus moaned as Regulus tightened around him. "If – if you don't answer – _Merlin_ – I'll think – _fuck _–you want me to stop."

"Please!" Regulus gasped.

"You're not answering me, pet." Severus stopped thrusting, using every inch of his control to hold still.

"NO! Please, Master!" Regulus sobbed as he tried to impale himself on Severus' cock. The grip on his waist tightened, preventing him from his task.

"Please, what? You have to say it, or I will pull out altogether." Severus slowly started to pull out, stopping when the head of his cock was the only thing keeping them together.

"Please, Master," Regulus cried. "Please, let me come!" He begged as he squeezed his inner muscles, trying to get Severus to thrust back into him. Severus groaned at the feel, his cock twitching.

"Not until you say it, slut! Tell me what a filthy little sub like you needs," he panted.

"Use me!" Regulus wailed. "_Fuck me, Master!"_

"Good choice, pet," Severus growled as he sheathed himself in one thrust. He knew he would not last long, so he grabbed his pet's cock and started to jerk it in time with his thrusts.

"Please, Master, _please!_" Regulus begged as he pushed back against the thrusts, impaling himself on Severus' cock.

"Now, pet," Severus gasped. "Come for me, _now!_" Severus pulled the ribbon from the base of Regulus' prick and gave one last twist to Regulus' cock. Regulus threw his head back with a soundless cry and started to come. Severus continued to pump Regulus' cock, milking him through his orgasm.

As the tremors faded, Severus glanced down at Regulus. He smirked at seeing his debauched face – taking in the reddened checks, the tousled hair, the swollen lips and the eyes, closed in slumber. _I've never fucked someone into unconsciousness,_ Severus thought as he gazed at the relaxed expression. He smirked as he thrust once more into the lax body. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he set a punishing pace.

Severus thrust in once, twice, and moaned "Regulus," as he came, balls deep within his pet. He lay panting, slumped against Regulus as he came down from his high. He pulled out and rolled off Regulus, groping along the bedside table for his wand to spell them both clean. He blinked sleepily, trying to stay awake long enough to clean them off and spell the covers over them, before setting his wand back on the nightstand. He rolled over, arranged Regulus until he could curl up behind him, his hand splayed over his stomach, and fell asleep.

***

Severus jerked awake, panting heavily. He glanced around wildly, trying to shake free of the nightmare. As he took in his surroundings, his breathing slowed as he realized he was at Grimmauld Place. A snort broke him out of his reverie, and he glanced down at the person lying beside him. He took in the livid bite marks littering the neck, which was framed by too-long hair. _Black, _he thought with a sneer, as he pushed Sirius' limbs off him. He berated himself for not leaving before the Polyjuice Potion had worn off.

He grabbed his wand and flicked it get the time. _11:35_, it read. _At least I did not spend the whole night here, _he thought as he got out of bed and started to collect his clothes. Once fully dressed, he made his way downstairs and back to the fireplace.

Severus stepped into the fireplace, shouting "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's Quarters," as he threw in the Floo powder. After a whirlwind ride, he wearily stepped out of the fireplace into his living room.

Alone in his rooms, he allowed his masks to drop. He trudged across the room to his bedroom, dropping clothes along the way. He changed into his pajamas and fell tiredly into bed. He placed his wand on the nightstand and froze when his hand grazed the photo lying face-down on the nightstand. He hesitantly reached out to pick it up and turned it over, looking at the picture for the first time in years.

Severus stared at the only photo he had of Regulus and him. He ran one potions-stained finger down Regulus' face – trying to remember the feel of his skin, the silkiness of his hair, the sound of his voice – before setting the photo back on the table. Severus rolled over as the clock started to chime, ringing out twelve times before falling silent. In the ensuing silence, he whispered one last thing before curling up and falling into a fitful sleep,

"_Happy Anniversary, love."_


End file.
